


Weekend Fun With Nico and Maki

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breast Envy, F/F, Fluff, Happy Sex, Huge Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Tsundere Love, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: When Maki finds herself home alone with Nico shortly after their silly summer mishap, they quickly find that even boring days like these can become something worth treasuring.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Fun With μ's! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Kudos: 13





	Weekend Fun With Nico and Maki

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if there's a pairing you want to see more of later, just mention it in a comment and I'll see if i can do something with it

"Dinner is ready~!" Maki Nishikino called out joyously upon entering the room. Being pushed in front of her was a meal cart, which carried a few sandwiches and snacks on fancy ceramic plates. Once inside, the redhead followed up once again,"though I doubt I was able to prepare the recipe as well as you are able to, I'm hoping you'll enjoy it nonetheless."

"Don't worry! I'm sure I'd enjoy anything you make as long as you put your heart into it!"

This reply came from none other than Nico Yazawa, who was currently standing over on the far side of the other girl's bedroom, only a tad left of the tidy, queen-sized bed. However, even though that description accurately specifies where her feet were currently planted, it does nothing to properly illustrate the actual amount of space the third-year high school girl's body occupied. You see -- having recently undergone a change of clothes only made possible with Maki's assistance, a pair of lazy-day gym shorts now hung themselves around her hips, a fresh pair of black kneesocks warmed her legs, and an ill-fitting t-shirt a few sizes too big was draped over her shoulders. All in all, it was a welcome change from the scanty swimsuit she had been wearing for the last while, and because this outfit had been hand-picked by Maki herself from her own wardrobe, Nico almost looked like her long-lost sister. However, even this combination of clothing had its shortcomings, one example being her loose tee, the front of which remained rolled up to the neckline to make way for her breasts, which were boastfully making their presence known by consuming the immediate area in front of the girl as well as to her sides, and with the very edge of one being gently lifted by the bed a little while the edge of the other smooshed up against the opposing wall, her feminine endowments completely overpowered her by immobilizing her and blocking her frontward-facing field of vision. It was almost as if they were trying to erase every last trace of her embarrassing history of flat-chestedness, or overcompensating for it. An additional example pertaining to her current outfit's imperfections was the fact that she was forced to go braless, which she was already somewhat used to doing (although for the opposite reason), yet now that her enlarged endowments were fully on display at all times, it felt quite a bit more upsetting to her.

Although she was in a similar predicament, Maki's new endowments proved to be of the much more manageable variety. As she finally let go of the tray and picked up a plate, she quickly pressed her forearms together into her chest pillows to stop them from swinging forward, then, even while holding the plate far in front of her, the lip of the plate still gently dug into the fronts of her bulging mammaries. Much like her peers, this girl also couldn't wear a bra, yet at least she was able to use an extra-large t-shirt to cover herself up, though the bottoms of her boobies still shrewdly peeked out from under it. In the small amount of time since the idol group's ecchi beach fun, Maki quickly found that although she could still walk around on her own (their weight surprisingly easy to deal with after some time getting used to it), her new bust size had introduced new rules into her everyday life. From making sure not to swing around too fast in fear that she'll hit someone or knock something over, to sitting down and doing homework with her body turned slightly away from her paperwork so it doesn't get covered up by her chest, it now seemed like every day offered a variety of new challenges to overcome.

"Here you go," Maki cheerfully presented the plate containing the gourmet turkey sandwich to Nico after circumnavigating the petite girl's enormous chest. "I tried to make it just the way you like it!"

"Oh? This seems to be a bit heavier of a meal than what I usually make..." Nico replied, finally getting a look at her partner's cooking firsthand. Then, she took a bite to confirm her suspicions. "Just as I thought... are you trying to fatten me up or something?"

Though Nico had said it somewhat jokingly, Maki still took the opportunity to answer the question as if it were serious, just to clear up any possible misunderstandings.

"N-no way! The ingredients in this house are just a lot more rich and high quality than what you're used to, that's all!" Then mumbled a second part under her breath. "Though I wouldn't mind if you gained a little more around your hips..."

Not quite sure whether she was joking or not, Nico ignored the latter part of schoolmate's argument, crafting a reply focusing solely on the former portion. "Well, you sure made a fancy sandwich, that's for sure..."

After their cute little back and forth, Maki left her schoolmate's side to retrieve a plate for herself from the service cart at the front of the room as Nico continued to much on her sandwich. Now having returned with a plate of fried rice in hand, the two girls took a brief moment of silence to eat their late evening meal.

"Wh-what are you staring at me for? Did i do something weird?" The tomato suddenly asked after noticing her upperclassman's gaze.

"N-not particularly... you just have a bit of rice near your lips. Here -- let me take care of it." Nico answered shyly, leaning in while Maki's face burned a bright red. However, Nico found herself stopping short, just barely out of reach of her bestie's visage. Being given a brief remembrance that the other girl was anchored in place by her hefty assets, Maki reluctantly responded by also leaning in, making sure not to leave her hanging. Then, finally...

**_Chu!_ **

A quiet smooching sound made a fleeting appearance as Nico's lips graced Maki's cheek.

"Wh-what was that?! There never was any rice on my cheek in the first place, was there?!" Maki bemoaned, cursing herself for falling for such a cliched trick.

"Of course there wasn't! I just took the opportunity to kiss you, dummy!" Nico mischievously revealed with a chuckle, her hand placed in front of her mouth. After a few more giggles from them both, Nico politely handed over her empty plate. "You're a pretty good cook, Maki. I'm glad you were able to make this for me, even if it did taste a little different."

Trying to hold back her excitement, Maki responded with a straight faced "thank you, I'm so glad!", then stacked the plates on top of one another, returning them to the cart so they could be taken back to the kitchen later.

Later. Maki didn't want to lose any more of her precious visiting hours outside of Nico's presence than she already had. In fact, if she could've made supper in her bedroom, she would've done just that. The very thought of being home alone together with her dear senpai gave her butterflies, every time they were in the same room together, her heart raced, and every time they talked, she couldn't help but stutter a little out of nervousness. It wasn't like this back at the beach, or any time before that either. So why? Why did being home alone together like this just feel so... special?

After snatching up a pair of ribbons on her desk, she made her way back to the end of the room currently occupied by her special someone, slightly pushing around the huge piles of softness in an (eventually successful) effort to adjust Nico's position, then motioned for her to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Once that was out of the way, Maki climbed up onto the bunk herself, crawling into spot directly behind Nico, then began to run her fingers through the long, raven-black hair.

"So... uh... how are you feeling?" Maki uttered in a feeble attempt to start a conversation while she began her work on tying the girl's hair.

"Your big boobs on my back." Nico immediately gave a candid reply, then followed it up with a giggle she ultimately failed to hold back.

"I-I said _how_ are you feeling, not _what_...!"

"I know, I know! Just messing with you, haha."

As Maki continued to tie up the hair in front of her, she took a second to adjust her breasts inside her shirt, then shook off the slight embarrassment Nico's comment had caused. Then, surprisingly, Nico continued, this time with seriousness in her voice.

"But, to answer your question for real... I still don't quite know how to feel about my own. My boobs -- I mean. Like, just look at them. They take up like, a quarter of this room! And, honestly, they do feel quite nice,"with that said, Nico then used her hands to feel up the soft mounds of flesh attached to her front, letting out a gentle shudder upon being reminded of their sensitivity,"But not being able to move around freely is something I'm just not used to. I can't really see in front of myself either unless I'm lying on top of them, and the view to my left and right sides is more narrow than before. Not only that, but they're exposed at all times, and now that they're this huge, it feels more shameful than ever before..."

Maki stayed quiet and hung her head in shame, knowing that she was the one who selfishly made Nico this way. In response, as if sensing her feelings, the bustier girl continued in a more positive manner.

"However, I've wanted a larger chest for just about as long as I can remember, and though I didn't like them at first, now I feel like they're something I can really be proud of. After seeing how cheerful and happy Honoka remained despite hers being even larger and more troublesome, I think I've learned to be grateful and appreciate. I've realized that these are something unique, something that can't be obtained through normal means, and something that only me and a few other idols have. With these, I feel more like a woman than I ever could've imagined, and I feel much more confident too! I feel like I could take on the world! ...Though with a bit of assistance, of course."

Maki smiled and faced up again proudly, then retracted her hands, finally having tied the ribbons into nice bows on either side of her head, both of them being used to hold the girl's hair in her usual twin-tailed style. She then bounced up from the orderly bedsheets and circled around her lover, taking in the grand sight as a whole once more before making a response.

"Well, taking on the world does seem like a pretty tricky feat, but I'm sure you can take on the upcoming _Love Live!_ tournament if you put your heart to it!"

A smile brightly shone upon Nico's face, then promptly faded. Maki quickly took notice of this, remembering what anxieties the other girl had just tenderly revealed and immediately trying her best to put them at ease.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great on stage! Even if you can't move much, I'm sure just the sight of you will make the crowd go wild," Maki reassured, burying herself in the surface of her senpai's extensive cleavage with arms outstretched, now giving Nico the sensation of a booby squish on somewhere other than her back. "Moreover, we'll make sure you're not so exposed during our performance. You know very well that it won't be long before Kotori comes by and gives us all some a good set of fitting clothes. That's why she took our measurements, remember? We should even be getting some new stage uniforms somewhere down the line."

Maki lifted herself from her warm, amiable hug, then circled back around to the bedside where she found her sweetheart sitting, leaning forward gently into her softness with a contented look on her face.

"You're right," Nico replied with determination as Maki gracefully leapt back onto the bed behind the twin-tailed girl, despite the sizable weights hanging from her chest, "These things may turn everyday tasks into nigh-impossible challenges, but as long as I have someone like you to help me and take care of me, I'm sure I'll be just fine! Besides, you were the one who made me this way in the first place, so it's only fair that you take responsibility!"

Maki nodded and gave her a hug from behind as best as she could. Nico continued.

"So then, once Kotori gets us clothes that match our new measurements, I can count on you to help dress me up in them!" Nico announced cheerfully while still facing forward "Then we'll all take on _Love Live!_ tournament together! I can't stop here, not until I become a top idol!"

With that, Nico thrust her chest forward a little, puffing it out proudly, almost as if she was under the impression that it could get even puffier than it already was.

"That's the spirit!" Maki encouraged her,"Have you been practicing your signature catchphrase for your big debut?"

Following up on her companion's friendly suggestion, Nico turned her torso and face towards Maki as much as her tremendous body let her, lifted her hands to her head, and let out in a high-pitched voice:

**NICO NICO N-**

Suddenly, she found that her short dialogue had been met with a premature end, that of which greatly confused her at first, making her squirm in place. However, she quickly calmed down and let her eyes flutter closed as she succumbed to the comfort of her lover's deep kiss. Eventually, Maki ended the lengthy act of endearment with a meager nibble upon the dark-haired girl's lower lip, then slowly pulled away, refusing to break eye-contact for even a second. With a thin string of saliva still connecting one mouth to the other, the room had now been filled with the sound of heavy, labored breathing, and although the ladylike redhead had managed to keep a cool composure for the most part, Nico found the situation much more difficult, having instantly been reduced to nothing more than a melting, lustful hot mess. Putting aside the harmonious soundtrack of quiet breaths, Maki volunteered to be the one to break the silence.

"I... love you..."

"I love you... too..."

"I'm sorry... You're just so adorable... I couldn't hold back... any longer..."

With both girls still desperately trying to catch their breath, Maki dove in face-first once again before Nico could even form a response. Once Nico had been freed once again, she gathered all of her energy to make an announcement.

"Maki..." Nico, who would be acting ashamed if she weren't so exhausted in this moment, started to inform her lover, "I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"I think... I may have dirtied your panties..."

Nico, who knew full well what she did and only said things like 'I think' and 'may have' to sugarcoat the statement, did feel legitimately guilty. Since she belonged to a family that was constantly trying to make ends meet, the underwear she wore most days were of a particularly plain style made of normal cotton fabric of a single solid color. However, the pair she was wearing right now, belonged to Maki, appropriately black, lacy, and form fitting, unsuitably mature in appearance and proving to be more comfortable than she thought a pair of panties could be. She didn't want to imagine how much they cost. However, Maki didn't seem the least bit disappointed in her, choosing to react optimistically instead.

"Now, now, I'm sure it's not _that_ bad. Here, let's take a look!"

With that, Nico was swiftly pushed up off the bed and up against her own large, fleshy mounds by none other than Maki, who then followed along by also standing up beside her. Once both of them were in position, Maki reached over and pulled the drawstring on Nico's casual shorts, undoing the knot and helping them fall down to her ankles.

"Geez... What was the point of you dressing me if you were just going to take it all off again a few hours later?" Nico awkwardly teased, knowing full well that her shorts were only the beginning. However, Maki paid no mind to her lover's joking remark, remaining focused on the task at hand. Her own fairly large feminine points squishing up against Nico's side once again, Maki reached past the bulging masses of breast flesh and down a flat tummy, and a surprised gasp filled the air once she located a damp spot between her sweetheart's smooth thighs.

"You're right, you did dirty my panties! Whatever shall we do~" Maki said in jest, rubbing the wet spot vigorously, forcing timid mewls out of the poor girl. "I guess we have no choice but to take them off and put them through the wash later!"

Removing her fingers from the growing wetness only for a moment, Maki slid her fingertips through the waistband of the undergarment at both sides, sliding the entire article down the thighs they were currently wrapped around. As a result, the twin-tailed girl hummed to herself in agitation, now feeling especially vulnerable and breezy between her legs. Then, suddenly...

"AAHN!"

Nico let out a hearty moan as Maki slipped her fingers between the overly-busty girl's lower pair of lips, and, in response to the noise, Maki quickly slid her tongue between the upper pair of lips, muffling any subsequent moans that could potentially slip out. Despite having such enormous, feminine breasts, her otherwise slender figure was still home to a small, dainty coochie, which was now so wet that Maki's fingers slipped in and out of it with utmost ease. With all the excitement and commotion, it wasn't long before Nico fully joined in, boldly getting right to the point by hastily lifting up her skirt and diving her hand right into her panties, which she then found were arguably even more soaked than her own.

From there, the two impossibly ample-chested schoolgirls stood side by side, passionately fingering each other while their tongues remained interlocked, muffling the obscene vocals that were constantly trying their best to escape while at the same time failing to hush the wet slaps and squelches that came from further below. Before long, Maki felt a familiar twitching that she often felt while playing with herself, a twitching that indicated the approach of an incredible eruption of pleasure. The sensation of her partner's warm, slick satisfaction quickly bringing Maki to the edge as if their feelings were communicating directly, she quickly retracted her tongue and used her voice as clearly as she could muster in preparation for the oncoming climax.

"C-cum... Lets cum... t-together..."

Without a word, Nico's eyes gently fluttered open while holding a dreamy expression, then nodded slightly. As if waiting for the go-ahead from each other, Nico succumbed to her feelings immediately after their agreement was acknowledged.

"MMMNNGAAAHHH!!"

Nico let out a wail of raw pleasure while her insides suddenly let out a deluge of juices, simultaneously clenching down on her lover's fingers as if her dear life depended on it and squeezing the younger girl's knuckles together, then letting go just in time for the petite girl's trembling legs to give out and bring her to her knees. At the same time, Maki entered her own astronomically powerful orgasm, her body tensing up and squirting a bout of fluid as she collapsed backwards onto her bed, her thighs slick down to her knees with her love and sweat. In the end, both girls were left desperately trying to catch their breath, Maki curled up in her bedsheets and Nico slumped forward, lightly sinking into her own mountainous idol charm points, their sensitivity triggering a few more mini-orgasms expressed in the form of squirms and convulsions that forcefully rocked the pitiful girl's relatively thin frame.

"MAKI!"

After a few minutes, Nico cried out her lover's name in distress.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't worry!" Maki scurried off the bed and quickly joined Nico on the floor "What's wrong?!"

"What do you think?" Nico childishly pouted in response, "You're really just gonna curl up in your sheets and leave me shivering on the floor? After all we've been through!? I can't believe you."

"I... I'm sorry. I just suddenly lost all my energy and collapsed..." Maki's sentence trailed off and she hung her head in shame, knowing that no excuse could possibly condone what she had done, so instead she just stuck with her apology and tried to make it up for her behavior by wrapping her bedsheet around them both as best as she could while snuggling up to her darling Nico.

"Hey Maki"

"What is it, Nico?"

"I used to have dreams like this, y'know" the older girl admitted in a quiet voice,"back when I was flat as a washboard, I'd sometimes have dreams where my boobs were huge. Sometimes they'd be only as big as Nozomi's, or, well, Nozomi's old size. Hell, sometimes they _would_ be as big as Nozomi's current size. But there were some dreams I had where they were so large that I couldn't move, and some dreams where they were so large I shouldn't have been able to move, but I could anyways because, well, it was a dream. I'd go to school, where I'd make all the other girls tremble with envy, I'd take my classes, attend my clubs, practice after school, then I'd go back to the apartment and take care of my family. Then there were some nights where I'd dream that my boobies were so big that my field of vision was filled with the color of my skin pretty much at all times. There'd be no clothes that could possibly fit me, no building that could possibly contain me, or rather, no building that couldn't be crushed by me. I was like a kaiju. If I was laying face-down, I could touch the clouds."

Maki continued to listen intently, engrossed in the surprisingly personal conversation that Nico had started.

"In these dreams I would always feel powerful, happy, sexy, and liberated, ironically. I suppose that _subconsciously_ , my breast complex was a lot more powerful than I realized. Consciously, however, I didn't feel the same way. Whenever I woke up from this occasional kind of dream, I'd feel disgusted with myself. I'd feel humiliated that I felt excited during those dreams, or feel ashamed that I had dreamed them up in the first place. I even bargained with myself and told myself that even if this was some kind of subconscious fantasy of mine, it had no place in reality.

Yet here I am."

Nico looked ashamed of herself again, almost as if she were about to break down into tears. Maki couldn't take this. As if upon reflex, the redhead gave her troubled senpai a peck on the cheek, and followed it up with a long hug around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's not weird! It's totally normal for girls to have fantasies like that, trust me!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! The only difference is you're one of the only girls who had her dreams come true! Isn't that right?"

With that, the childish 17-year-old wiped her tears away and let a bright smile shine right through her sadness.

"So even if I had boobs bigger than Honoka's..." The now cheerful girl started once again.

"Nico" the tomato put a hand on her companion's shoulder to reassure her, "even if your boobs were big enough to occupy the entire countryside I'd still brag about you to everyone I know."

After another round of giggles, the two busty idols blissfully snuggled together between bedsheets and boobflesh, then drifted off to sleep on a serene Saturday night.


End file.
